1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof which performs an auto-recovery function by mounting a finisher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus is a device which prints an image on a print medium according to an input image signal, and may be classified into an inkjet type, a thermal transfer type and an electrophotographic type according to its print type.
The image forming apparatus has a rising demand as a printer printing a document but also as a multi-function peripheral performing scanning and fax functions. An image forming apparatus which is equipped with high performance is being developed to extend its inherent functions.
Accordingly, the image forming apparatus may include a finisher to perform a finishing operation to a print medium on which an image is formed. The finisher sorts, groups, staples, binds, folds and punches the print medium on which an image is formed.
While the image forming apparatus forms an image on a print medium, a jam of the print medium may occur due to various causes on a print medium feeding path. In addition to notifying a location of the jam, an auto-recovery is known as a measure to remove the jam.
The auto-recovery automatically discharges the print medium located on the print medium feeding path by opening or closing a door of a housing of the image forming apparatus or by manipulating an additional manipulation key.
If the image forming apparatus which includes the finisher employs the auto-recovery, the following may arise as a result of the jam of the print medium:
A feeding movement of the print medium is suspended due to the jam within the image forming apparatus since another print medium is not discharged and remains in the finisher. In this case, an actuator in the finisher does not operate due to the print medium located within the finisher.
If the auto-recovery is performed under the foregoing circumstances, the jammed print medium starts to be discharged along the feeding path. The discharged print medium collides with another jammed print medium within the finisher to thereby cause another jam or damage to the image forming apparatus.